


A Korrasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, what do you mean korrasami isn't canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Korrasami Fanfic

            "Asami, I'm sorry," Korra said.  "I was just as at fault for the kiss with Mako because I started it.  And you never even got a proper apology for it because the writers barely gave us any screentime together, and for some reason I was made ignorant and naïve about your problems with Mako when you were having them and I should have known better.  And I never even said goodbye to you before the final fight with Amon.  So I'm sorry."

            Asami looked at Korra in the wake of her litany, out of breath, flushed, anxious.  Korra took a breath and looked away, fiddling with the seam of her new shirt, and Asami gave a small smile.  "Korra, I'm over all that; and I never blamed you for any of it, anyway."  She stepped a bit closer and placed a friendly hand on Korra's shoulder.  "But thank you."

            Korra nodded, barely, more like a twitch, and forced a smile.  "Is there anything I can do?"

            Asami studied her; how her chest heaved; how her free hand clenched in a fist; how her fingers curled under her shirt; how her flush didn't seem to be just from embarrassment.

            "Well," Asami said, "maybe _something_..."


End file.
